


My happy ending

by princesszavi1



Series: fanfic of fanfics [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Awesome Loki (Marvel), Big Brother Loki, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Character Death, Established Relationship, Evil Odin (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Jotunheim, Good Laufey (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Long suffering Thor, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Romance, Spinoff, Thor Feels (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: I write this story as spinoff of the coolest, awesome story CHOAS WAR BY ASTOLAT. This is my attempt to give a happy ending to Thor, Loki and Jotunheim addressing a few issues.In simple words this a fanfic of the great and mighty story CHOAS WAR as such few charcters are repeated and story is set roughly 2-3 decades after that story. It involves all the changes Loki brought to the nine as a King of two realms.Any mistakes or loop holes in the story are my fault.
Relationships: Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: fanfic of fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. chp1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts), [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts), [Donya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/gifts), [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/gifts).



> I write this story as spinoff of the coolest, awesome story CHOAS WAR BY ASTOLAT. This is my attempt to give a happy ending to Thor, Loki and Jotunheim addressing a few issues.  
> In simple words this a fanfic of the great and mighty story CHOAS WAR as such few charcters are repested and story is set roughly 2-3 decades after that story. It involves all the changes Loki brought to the nine as a King of two realms.  
> The son of Traskagg the pitless was the last opponent of Loki when he battles for Joutun throne. HE makes an apperance here and his son Hrathnag is Loki's right hand in both the realms and is know for his excellent interpretations of law and considered overall a genius in court, counsel matters and trade. He is also sarcastic and witty like Loki and so Loki and him become best of friends and Thor hates him for he is always at the receiving end of their jokes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Mother, did you see Loki?” asked Thor making himself comfortable on the hard stone bench beside his mother.  
“Did he come back? I thought he is in Jotunheim overlooking the rebuilding.” answered Frigga turning to her son.  
Thor fidgeted with his collar responding, “ I felt him in our chambers last night but he was gone this morning. Perhaps I was dreaming.”  
“Are you alright my darling. You look pale. Are you coming down with something?” asked Frigga with worry in her eyes.  
“ Fret not mother.Its the council meetings and being cooped up in the office with all that parchment giving me a headache. A little sun and training will do wonders.” soothed Thor.  
“ You know how cross your brother gets when you fail to attend court.”  
“ But it is unfair Mother. He is the King and he should be the one to suffer through nit picky nobles and whiny peasants.” groused Thor hoping for a sympathetic ear to find none.  
“ you know mother all my life as crown prince, I was forced me to deal with nosy nobles and commoners.I Hoped that when I am king I will have Loki to hold court while I adventure through the nine slaying beasts and making merry but now I am struck here while Loki does what he wants.”  
“ Do you know how many request I get daily from all over the nine realms asking for Loki's presence for slaying a dragon or trolls or such none sense; it's like they completely forgot just three decades ago I was the one whom they called upon to fight their battles.”  
“ They look at me like a thorn on the Kings side and keep pushing their daughters and sons at Loki even though I am his bonded mate. Lord Sigund called me Loki's little mistress. Trust Loki to know my dreams and make a joke of them . ”  
“ Now, now Darling, It is unbecoming of a prince to sulk.” said Frigga trying and failing to hide a smile.  
“ I am not sulking, I am complaining to my mother about unfairness of my brother.” whined Thor.  
“ DO you know they wanted to call him Emperor Loki: savior of nine and beyond- The green eyed Siren. I received a thousand requests after the whole fiasco with dark elves. He goes gallivanting the nine while I hold court and keep the realm intact and what do I get, nothing not even a thank you instead they criticize my work saying Loki would have done better.”  
The queen laughed thinking back to whirlwind of changes Loki brought as a King.How clever her youngest was to accomplish them without lifting a hand but through subtle prodding and cunning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started right after the war with shiny ones and unifying of Asgard and Jotunheim, when life started returning to normal.The day for Loki as king to hold civilian court has come. Loki walked into the hall in his full set of armor with Gungnir in hand regally ascending the golden throne, Hlidskjaf with Thor standing behind the throne and Frigga occupying similar throne to the left. The whole hall was filled with the council, members chosen from all over the nine, few nobles and commoners. When the first citizen came forward with his well wishes and then seeking his guidance, Loki was quick to pass judgement in his own Loki way that had a few chuckling and Frigga beaming with pride and wishing Odin was alive to see their youngest.

As the day went on the number of citizens with pleas, conflicts rose Loki became agitated and twitchy. Finally by midday he could no longer bare to sit listening to some old fart whine about his neighbor's fence or dog or goat intruding in to his territory. When the hundredth peasant came forward, he shifted in his seat and said.  
“Ullr of northsted, correct me if I am wrong but is it not the duty of lesser beings to offer their prayers, sheep cattle only the finest when beseeching the gods for a blessing?”  
The said farmer bows even lower, “ Yes my lord. My king .”  
“ Then where is my o-f-f-e-r-i-n-g, Ul-l-r?” singsongs Loki grinning like a Cheshire cat with a dagger in hid hand.  
“ My apologies my king. Please have mercy on me and my two children......” begged the peasant kneeling.  
“ Brother what madness is this? I thought you were done being a tyrant?”  
cried Thor coming to stand before Loki blocking the farmer.  
“ I have no idea what you are speaking of brother?” replied Loki with an even wider smile .  
“ Oy Ullr, come back with my present tomorrow then we will see and tell others in the line, will you?” ordered Loki turning back to his older brother.  
“ Thank you my lord. A hundred apologies.” hurried Ullr tripping in his haste to leave the chamber.  
“ Thor, call back all the previous peasants to pay their respects to me. You know what, let us make an official proclamation that every one should offer me their finest possession as tribute to celebrate my crowning. It won't do any good if only peasants have to pay they will think i am favoring the nobles too much. And only the best or I will know; add this in bold neon green highlighter okay. ” 

“ In fact I am going to retire for the afternoon. And court is suspended until the last of the tributes arrives.” declared Loki standing from his throne.  
“ Loki, brother you cannot cancel the court for some silly present.” protested Thor.  
“ No, I can and I will.I want my reward. Then only will I attend the court.” pouted the King.  
“ Being the king of Asgard is the biggest reward you can ever ask for. You have unimaginable treasures lying around in the treasury, What more can you ask for.” shouted Thor dearly wishing he could hit his younger brother and king.  
“ Treasury you say, Thor what a fine idea. Send for the Treasurer I wish to choose gifts for King of Jotunheim for his help with the shiny ones.” declared Loki clapping his hands excitedly.  
“ You are the king of Jotunheim. You idiot.” cried the older brother.  
“oh, In that case I will be very careful in choosing the best. Being king is hard work. one needs to be rewarded and appreciated for all the efforts one puts. You won't understand the burden us kings carry,Thor.” said Loki dismissing his brother's claims.  
The thunderer took a deep breathe to clam his rising anger knowing that the little shit is doing all this to get a rise out of him with no regard to how crazed he may appear to his people. After a few breathes he implored his little brother, “ Hold the court, Loki. The citizens are waiting for you to solve their pleas.”  
“ No I won't. If you hate to keep them waiting so much then you do it?” replied Loki haughtily.  
“ Fine, I will do it. I will be so good at it and then don't come whining.” shouted Thor.  
“hhruump. Fine. You can hold the court from now on. Catch.” Loki threw Gungnir at Thor before walking to his mother.  
“ My queen, shall we?” Loki smiled holding out his hand for his queen mother.  
“ Yes, My lord.”  
Loki with Frigga in tow left the court trying and failing to silence their laughter only to fall down and laugh and laugh soon as the doors were closed behind them.The loud thunk and Thor's cursing made them laugh even harder.

“ I know you said you wanted to travel the realms and I gave you my blessing but you shouldn't tease him so much, Loki. You should have told him your decision instead for staging such elaborate play.” chastised Frigga wiping tears.  
“ Did you see the look on his face mother. HE makes it so easy.” laughed loki rolling away from her punishing hands.  
“Now come, I am hungry. We shall go to the treasury later.” said Frigga gathering her skirts.  
“ Fine. But I want Thor's pudding.”  
Frigga laughed remembering that day when Loki ate not only Thor's share but also 3 entire pudding and later spent the day picking out jewelry, weapons, ancient books and artifacts for his liking. And the next few days he made sure that the nobles paid him tribute ranging from family heirlooms to war trophies to exotic jewelry. HE was very picky regarding what was acceptable. Though people grumbled and whined they soon realized that this is another roundabout scheme of Loki to forge lasting peace between aseir and jotuns by accepting items of the past aseir-jotun war for tribute, the pragmatic young lords, ladies and few civilians were more enthusiastic in encouraging the others for getting rid of any artifacts stolen from the frozen realm.  
It is in those tributes that her child found the best and worst present he could wish for. It was a small unimportant leather bound journal with tear stains and blood marks belonging to one Valison, a messenger turned peasant who lived and died by the great mountains with three sons and 8 grand children that Loki found the truth of his adoption and Odin's deception. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She still remember her youngest shutting himself in his chambers and then fleeing to Niflheim on discovering the truth. When she and Thor chased him to Niflheim, Loki raged, cursed, hurling insults for hours before he threw a small Journal at her; dissolving into heart wrenching sobs which cut her so deeply while a barrier separated her from comforting her son. He passed out after hours of crying and hurting himself and only then his magic allowed them to touch him. Frigga remembered how thin and small her son was in her arms just like the first time he was placed in her arms as a infant. She and Thor took him back to Asgard waiting for him to wake up.  
Thor was very much scared and hurt for Loki refused his mother touch. In all the years spent together and apart Loki never once shied away from their mother. He knew that something was wrong and it his his duty as a big brother and mate to make things go well for Loki. He knew the solution lies in the little book Loki threw at mother so he went on to read the book. What he found in the book made him wish Odin was alive so he could kill him. He wished Loki was never born for all the pain, suffering the norns and people cause him. He knew he should be brave for Loki but he couldn't bring himself to stop crying. Even his mothers embrace could not comfort him, he left the healing chambers hoping to run away from the palace, Loki , Odin's lies and Asgard only to be stopped by Heimdall.  
“ My prin..”  
Thor cut off the guardian pleading, “ Is it true Heimdall. Tell me it's a lie. Tell me, Odin is not a murderous, evil incarnate.”  
“ I am sorry,Thor. I know this is devastating but Loki needs you and your presence may be one thing preventing from losing him forever. Please go back to his side and stay strong. The sun will shine again.” soothed Heimdall.

Frigga sat by Loki's side waiting from him to wake up clutching the journal in her hands unable to stop the anger, grief on reading the entries by Valison, fastest foot messenger of Asgard, a boy of merely 13 but who saw so much loss, devastation in company of her husband and brothers. 

She knew her husband was cruel and war monger terrorizing the nine in his mad quest for power but she never thought any one could commit such atrocities. The thought of Odin ripping newborn Loki from his dam's arms even before the cord connecting them was severed and bashing the new born infant on a pedestal to die while his men killed the jotun consort's retinue and savoring the cries of helpless dam and child until Loki fell quiet was truly evil. But goading Farbauti the fearless warrior and consort of Laufey King who was helpless after childbirth and injury to head was unforgivable and something only a monster can do. After hours of cat and mouse game when Frabauti finally reached her newborn, Odin stabbed him with Gungnir and setting her on fire from inside out cackling madly at the great warrior's death throes. Odin, Tyr, Villi and Ve then pillaged the sacred temple, stealing the heart of Jotunhein, thus ending the war. If only the norns were merciful her little Loki would have been spared further heart ache and pain but alas the newborn child was alive and whimpered catching the attention of Tyr who proposed the idea of Jotun hostage war dog sealing his fate. To think her baby was exposed to such evil so early was heartbreaking. If the messenger cannot come to forgive himself for witnessing such acts committed suicide to repent for his sins, how can odin not feel remorse and act as though nothing is amiss. She wished all the four brothers were alive so she can avenge her child. She prayed for norns to give one last chance to right everything for her baby promising to wait as long as it takes for him to forgive them. She hoped he would rage and hurt her as opposed to hurting himself. 

Frigga recalled her son's reaction when he woke up. How he cringed away from their touch. How her son fled Asgard to Jotunheim and locked the realm from inside for a year until she and Thor found a way to get to Jotunheim only to find Loki has gone missing after giving the ruling duty to Traskagg the pitiless, and has taken to wandering to plains. When they found him, he was a husk of his old self. They took him back, fed him, cleaned him, talked to him,tried everything to heal him for six months before he said his first words of how he killed his blood family and himself for the approval of HIS murderer. From there it took a decade and addition of new family member for Loki to go back to his normal self. A decade with hope and crushing defeats and small surprises.

After a decade of recovery Loki was finally back to his normal self, when he proposed his initial idea of travelling the nine. Though they were reluctant they knew that stopping him will do more damage, so with heavy hearts and lots of safety runes they let him go which turned out to be splendid deed for Loki not only found new friends and adventure, he found self confidence, happiness and peoples trust. He even gained a few followers and ballads through the nine sang his heroic deeds and acts of kindness, quick wit and intelligence.He was finally free of his brothers and Asgard's shadow and found his own way. Loki never forgot his home and took care to visit every few seasons bringing gifts, songs spreading cheer with him. The most wonderful surprise was in form of a little big Jotun Helblindi, the youngest prince of Jotunheim and ward of Loki the sky-walker, ruler of Asgard and Jotunheim and the nine. After a decade or so Loki once again took the thrones of the two realms ruling like a wise ruler the realms have never seen and Frigga always knew her son was. Thor was still struck with holding the civilian court but all was well.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Thor, look out for Helblindi will you. The poor lad will be brooding somewhere. Make sure he is eating properly alright.” said Frigga dismissing her son.  
“ Yes mother. I will find that little imp.” assured Thor kissing his mother.  
“ Swing by healing chambers after. You look rather pale and sweaty, I hope you don't come down with something nasty my sweet.” added Frigga embracing her son.  
“ Yes mother,” returned Thor adjusting his cape.

\------end of chp 1-----------


	2. chp 2

Thor made his way to northern part of the palace in search of the king of sulking, Helblindi aka mini Loki. Even after a year of living with him, Thor wonders how such a sweet, innocent boy be related to Loki. Heck he himself caused more trouble when he was a kid. Helblindi is brilliant for his age with a patience bordering on sainthood which comes as a surprise for Loki is anything but patient. 

A loud explosion followed by a squeak and a flash of red jars Thor out of musings. With a sigh he readies the strom moving quickly towards the corner break room.   
“Hedda, what did I tell you about experimenting with fire spells?” yelled Thor putting out the fire.   
“Don't burn the palace down.” squeaked an little elf.  
“ Go to matron Hilde, explain this latest fiasco and start on your punishment.” listed Thor summoning wind to clear out the smoke.  
“ I don't think I should be punished until proven guilty. In fact I tell you I ran in here when I heard the sound and I am as surprised as you are to see the fire.”   
“ Yes, I will stick to that story. Now now, Prince Thor blaming little children for your mishaps is unbecoming of a future consort. What message are you sending to the masses. How very sad.” sighed the little elf shaking her head morosely.  
“ Get lost you little devil. Straight back to your room no more detours.” chastised the golden prince used to such antics.  
“ Fine, you silly goat herder. I am going. Stop making a racket.” laughed the little elf running out of the room.  
“ Damn Loki and damn kids.” sighed Thor moving in a circle to make sure the room was free of fire, when satisfied he went outside hoping to get away from this side of palace as quickly as possible scared for more terrors the little monsters will unleash on him.

He remembered the day eight moons back when Loki appeared in the west side courtyard with a dozen children between ages of 7 to 13 centuries belonging to different realms. He made quiet a scene when the younger children started crying ( perhaps of being yanked from one place and deposited else where) or sheer number of people who came to see their king and his surprise band of young lings. Some whispered the kids were bastards sired by Loki on his travels while some thought Loki kidnapped the kids while others thought they were no younglings but illusions their king was projecting to test his subjects. So a few warriors approached the younglings making them cry harder and run into the crowd. By the time he got there the whole courtyard was in chaos with Loki, younglings and warriors shouting and hissing and crying. He commanded them to stop but his voice was lost, so he swung his mighty hammer to ground creating a tremor that had the unsuspecting crowd fall on their asses momentarily surprising them to silence.  
“ What is going here?” he asked taking in the silence.  
“ Thor, Loki kidnapped these younglings and we are trying to save them.” shouted Sif raising to her feet.  
“ The King was testing our reflexes by sending out illusions.” replied captain of guards.  
“ The kings brought his children to reside in the palace.” said some noble.   
“ Every one who is not a child or Loki out.” roared Thor raising his hammer making the people move faster.  
“ Brother, explain yourself.” asked Thor turning to Loki.  
“ I wanted Blindi to have companions of his age so he doesn't feel lonely and different, so I brought him friends. Now, Children line up and follow me. The treats are this way.” said Loki turning his back to Thor and fussing over the children.  
“ Brother, What a thoughtful idea. Blindi will be happy to have playmates.where and how did you acquire them?” But his words fell on deaf ears as Loki vanished with the kids once again.  
Thor felt dread settling in his gut for he knew his brother ignores him only when he has done something wrong. He should resolve the issue before it blows up into a gigantic mess. He rushes to Loki's chambers only to find it empty. Next he visits Helblindi's chamber to find him with Skeggi learning basics of Warcraft but no sight of Loki and children. He checks the courtyard , mothers garden, dinning halls ,the stables with no luck. He even sends two runners in search of Loki and the kids. After hours of searching and a headache, he gives up readying to go to Bifrost to consult Heimdall, Loki walks into the court with dozen children trailing him like baby ducks with him pointing at some tapestry or wall or some such nonsense while the children look in awe. HE feels like hitting himself with Mjolnir until he passes out so he need not deal with this mess.  
“ Brother, I have been searching for you, the kids want to meet god of thunder. Where have you been. I couldn't find you anywhere. Were you slacking off?” demanded Loki crossing his hands and glaring at the blonde.  
The blonde prince felt the thunder rumble in the distance, he willed himself to calm down before dealing with loki.  
“ I was looking for you brother. You vanished in middle of our talk, so I was searching for you. Will you explain how did you come in possession of....”   
“King loki, I am bored. Take us to the bifrost. You promised.”   
“ Wait, is that a dark elfling.”  
“ Why Thor, it is. Meet Einar and his cousin Oda, she is part light elf part dark elf. Isn't she wonderful.”   
“ Elves are notorious for protecting their children. Loki, how did get them”  
glowered the blue eyed prince while taking in 3 jotun, 1 vanir, 2 Vulcan, 3 dwarf and two more humanoid looking kids.  
“ Well I asked nicely and there you have it. Now come children let us go to bifrost.” he vanished along with the cheering children.  
“ Oh norns, HE kidnapped those children. Idiot, stupid, thrice cursed son of a ..; did he learn nothing about kidnapping babies from Odin.” cried Thor slumping on the throne.  
“ I hope the realms are not preparing for war. Oh norns help me.”  
“ You go fetch Allmother and tell her to meet me at bifrost.”   
HE took a moment to come up with any possible explanation for angry parents before flying to bifrost.

When he landed he saw his mother with loki talking to the Vulcan child, he felt a sigh of relief hoping his mother could convince loki to give up his mad scheme only for opposite to happen.  
“ Thor, look isn't he the cutest. HE reminds me so much of Loki when he was little and did you see the little elf Hedda, what a sweet child. I just want to pinch her cheeks.” cooed Frigga hugging a protesting Vulcan child.

“ Mother, stop he doesn't want to get hugged. Loki kidnapped these children. I hoped you will talk some sense into him but you too joined him in the madness.” cried thor.  
“ What! I would never separate a youngling from its parents. THread wisely brother or these may be your last words.” snapped Loki with frost and green magic gathering around him.  
“ Thor, Don't make any baseless claims. Apologize to your brother at once.” scolded Frigga glaring at Thor.  
“ The parents volunteered their children when Loki proposed to build a school that assimilates the culture, values, skills from all over Yggdrasil.” explained Frigga while Thor cast sheepish looks at Loki. 

Not only did Loki use him like a saddle horse, flying them with his beloved hammer, he made him their nanny for two weeks straight while Loki went on a riding date with that stupid Hrathnag. The number of kids doubled by a week and the east wing of the palace was converted into dorms and classes with a matron, few servants, and best teachers from over the nine permanently residing in the palace. 

Thus one more problem was added into list of difficulties in his long long immortal life.

When he neared the little prince chambers he cursed himself for forgetting his cloak, dreading the cold he walked in only to be surprised that the corridors were no longer cold despite the frost covering them. Infact he felt better and as he walked further he felt himself breathing much better and relaxed. He no longer felt sweaty or queasy like his stomach chose this moment to settle after giving him grief for so long. With a spring in his step he walked to very end of corridor to the study cum work room knocking loudly on the door before barging into the room with wide smile and cheer.  
“ Little prince, little prince, I know you are in here. Come out and give your old man a hug. O King of sulkiness.” shouted Thor in his booming voice.  
“ You're not my old man. And I am definitely not sulking.” chided a six foot lanky jotun most beautiful coral eyes from the balcony( facing the bifrost) where he was definitely sulking if the green and golden Loki blanket and one brooding bear cub were any indication. Even without examining the kin lines one can see the little prince was a tiny ( but full sized) copy of Loki with same raven hair and high cheek bones round with baby fat. 

“ You wound me by denying my claims. What shall I do when my brethren abandon me to the gallows; but perish remembering the sweet days spent together frolicking in the open grass, laying under the sun drinking the sweet nectar of kinship. O mighty Ran take me before I hear another cruel taunt from my cherished ones.” wailed Thor with glistening eyes on his knees for added dramatics.

“ Stop. Stop, I misspoke. You're my beloved kin. Forgive me, eld sibb.” pleaded Helblindi hugging Thor while Torbjorn made pitiful noises circling their feet.

The blonde internally lamented the the little Prince's lack of (for better word) guile. For all his achievements in other departments Helblindi was as innocent and sheltered as a new born seal cub. All their attempts at educating him resulted in utter and complete defeat. While Loki has given up, Thor has taken upon himself to be as annoyingly sarcastic ( failing spectacularly) as possible hoping the frost prince would pick up a few pointers. Truthfully Thor enjoyed the Jotun prince company, initially he thought it was guilt toward the jotuns that made him to try befriend the prince but as time passed he has come to love the prince and though he may not admit, will deny to the day of his death he thinks he is more of a parent figure than a brother to the towering Jotun prince.

“ Elder Sibb, Did sibb Loki play a trick on you. You are blue like me but only less. I can even see kin lines on you.” wondered Helblindi while letting go of the blonde straightening himself. 

“ Really I haven't looked. That answers a lot of questions. I am afraid Loki got me once again. Now tell me why are you here instead going to classes like a goody good prince. Einar and others are worried about you and Hedda is blowing things up.” wheedled Thor sitting on the floor prompting the boy to sit beside him. When the Jotun prince remained quiet, not meeting his eyes, the blonde knew it was time to bring out the big guns.

“ I feel really angry that Loki is gone, maybe I should also leave, that will teach him a lesson.” exclaimed Thor in gruff nasally voice.  
“ No, don't leave. Sibb Loki loves you. He will be sad to see you go. I will be sad to see you go. Mother Frigga will be sad ....” rushed Helblindi catching the older prince shoulder to prevent him from leaving.He was too caught up in the moment to see glint in blue eyes, having the little prince in the right position, Thor jumped on him tickling him making him laugh and laugh.  
“ No Stop. NnoooO..”  
“ Aha, Prepare to surrender to the mighty tickle monster.”  
“ Ellddd Sssibb Sttooppp, Eeno.” wheezed the younger shaking with laughter trying to roll away from Torbjorn wet tongue.  
“ Do you accept defeat brave warrior?”   
“ Yes, YESSSSS.” screeched Hel.  
“ Do you accept defeat my sweet kin.” bellowed Thor with booming laughter.  
“ FFFiinneee.” whined Hel placing a kiss on Thor's cheek before falling to the ground.  
“ The Tickle monster has been defeated.Raise brave warrior.” 

Thor laid down beside Hel waiting for the prince to catch his breath. After a few minutes and few stray giggles he turned towards Hel. The young prince took a deep breath and spoke in a small voice eyeing the tapestry on the wall. The cub draped itself lying on their feet. 

“ What if I don't want to be king? What if I want to be a healer or a or a traveler or or something else.”  
“ Then you shall be what your heart wants.” swore Thor holding his gaze solemnly.  
“But sibb Loki. Won't he be angry with me? He spends so much time building the council, negotiating trade deals, rebuilding Utgard and making sure everything was functional for me take over. Won't he think I am ungrateful.” sobbed Blindi sitting up and coverings his face. Torbjorn whined and tried cuddling his master glaring at Thor to fix it. 

“ Oh Blindi, Its okay.” Thor scooped him into a hug gently rubbing his back murmuring soothing words waiting for tears to dry.

“ I promise Loki will never pressurize you into anything you hate. You can be anything you dream of. Loki, me and everyone will always be with you no matter what. This is a promise I swear Loki and I will fulfill till our dying breath.” Torbjorn roared in agreement making the little prince laugh.  
“ Don't go talking about dying, the norns may curse you.”   
“ I won't. Blindi,their is atleast a 20 centuries before you become an adult. If you still hate it then Loki will find another King for Jotunheim. If all else fails he will make Hrathnag king for he likes him so much.” grumbled Thor thinking about that wise-ass counselor, the raising star of Jotunheim's politics. Oh how he hated that lumbering giant with his stupid axe and stupid smirk. Why can't he go back to his stupid fishing boats instead of trailing Loki like a puppy, dressed in loin cloth with all his bulging muscles and stupid crimson hair and dimpled smiles. 

If only he was all brawn Loki wouldn't spare him a second but no he had to be some kind of once a millennia genius and student of great Mimir teachings, the wisest in all nine realms to be ever born .THor hated himself for not coming empty handed when Loki asked him for ice falcon. Does that big stupid strong perfect giant feel grateful to Thor for finding him perfect set of eyes; Nnnooooo. Instead he nitpicks him and frankly undermines his great deeds. Such a cruel world where kindness is repaid by sneers and jests. Does Loki come to his resuce, Nnnnnnooo. Instead of defending him ,Loki sides with the bad giant and picks on him. 

“ He is not so bad eld sibb. He is very good at explaining history. You're exaggrating and finding fault only due to envy.” giggled Blindi eyeing the sour expression of his eld sibb's face. Torbjorn snorts in agreement.  
“ Traitor, Why have you forsaken thy sibling to break bread with that arrogant giant.” cried Thor clutching his heart.   
The young prince gave a full blown smile and burst into laughter, even Thor had difficulty suppressing a smile.

“ Come let us go to dinning chambers. I think Loki has some summoning  
powder left in his work room. We will make use of it for a quick call okay. Leave Torbjorn, he is quite fat anymore he will start waddling like a penguin.” said Thor getting up and helping the prince up.

“ No, it won't. Torbjorn is just fluffy. Right Torbjorn.”The bear cub roars her acquiesce.


	3. Chapter 3

“ Come blindi, Its time for bed. Little boys need all the sleep to grow tall. Will you be staying in your quarters or the dorms until Loki's return.” inquired Thor dragging the frost prince from the dessert table.  
“ Soon, I will surpass you. Just wait till my next name day, Mr.Blonde Retriever.” snarked Blindi sneaking an apple pie from the table.  
“ Hah, What you will be five centuries old. My my, such an young age to go all trite. I tell you no sense of drama in this one; my good sir.”  
“ I will be 1098 almost eleven, I am fine and normal unlike my two brothers.” returned Blindi smugly turning the left towards the dorms.  
“ Eleven, mmh I shall commision the dwarves to forge a hammer finer than mine for training. Then when the time comes you will be ready for Mjolnir. We should keep this a secret from Loki for he will surely kill me if you wield hammers before daggers.” announced Thor ruffling his hair making the younger laugh.

Entering the dorms they took a right then left, relaxing at the cold sweeping into air as they neared the jotun section of dorms where everything was covered by ice. A little white fur ball licking the wall caught their attention.  
“ Daughter of Stark, What did I tell you about licking ice walls. No matter what your father tells you, you will not turn into a jotun eating ice. Now back to your rooms, Young lady. It is way past your bed time.” scolded Thor scooping the wriggling bundle and holding her away from Blindi.  
“ Prince Bindi, can I seep with you tonight. Promise, I wi not burn your room down ike ast time.” asked the fluffy bundle all starry eyed ignoring the blonde.  
“ Lady Morgan, you need your parents permission for a sleep over. May be a play date tomorrow and we will plan a sleep over then.” replied Helblindi genuinely, making the little girl squeal.  
Thor internally face palmed at Helblindi obliviousness and the blushing six year. He now felt like he understood Loki's disdain for his whole bumbling act when they were younger. To watch Morgan follow Blindi around like a puppy while hissing at others to stay away was cute at first but now it feels like he had somehow let down his child. It is not a great feeling but he hopes Blindi will learn in time.  
“ Off to bed, you two. Say good bye to Helblindi, Morgan.”  
“ Prince bindi can I have a good night kiss.” lisped Morgan fluttering her non existent eye lashes.  
“ No, No kisses until 20. Nope not on my watch young lady. We are leaving.” told Thor already walking away from the younger prince.  
“ Unce Thor, Mama and Unce Loki are not here to protect you. I hope you are prepared.” laughed Morgan showing her missing front teeth.  
The blonde continued walking out the dorms towards the starks housing rooms. He bee lined to the lab set up for Tony specifically announcing himself.  
“ Stark, I found your daughter loitering near Blindi's chambers licking the ice. Stop feeding her false information.”  
“ Hey point break. Morgan, what are you doing outside your room. Its nappy nap time. I am very disappointed in you, young lady. At this rate you will not grow tall enough to marry Helblindi if you keep sneaking away. We don't want that now do we.” reprimanded Tony Stark floating above them.  
“ No, daddy. Unce Thor,, put me down. I need seep to grow ta ike a Jotun. GOOd night Daddy, Unce.” squeaked the fur ball trying to get out of the beefy arms and all but ran when put down, discarding the many layers of fur on the floor.  
“ Tony , Stop encouraging her to make her do your bidding. She could get sick or get hurt. Stop moving around.” scolded Thor glaring at the floating man.  
“ What no, you're a genius Tony for figuring out flying in just three years.Bravo.realax, Its just harmless crush. I think its cute seeing them together. Point break, you are turning into an old bat. ” pouted Tony landing softly before Thor and smiling.  
“ This place is full of monkeys. I try to keep things running and what do I get, nothing no reward instead I get pranked, bullied, brow beaten and laughed at.” complained Thor half heartedly. 

“ This again. Thor buddy, we all know you love doing this. Any way do you know when Loki and Pepper will return? Are you busy next week?” grinned Tony.

“ Why Stark, is anything amiss?”

“ Nothing important, Can you babysit Morgan next week? I plan to whisk Pepper on a romantic getaway. We are celebrating our fifth year of immortality. I am frankly tired of all the noise in the palace, the new warrior recruits, the mages and those damn children always sneaking into my lab. A week in sandy beaches of Alfheim will be nice and pepper's complaining about the new peace treaty with dwarves.” said Tony with a love smitten look.  
“ Its been five years already? How fast time passes by, truly I feel it is only yesterday Heimdall summoned us saying you were in danger to find Steve and you being the only Avengers alive. Finding out that the mandrin accident turned pepper and baby Morgan immortal was a big surprise.” said Thor wistfully.  
“ Loki and you came at the right time. Things were not good with Shield, they suspected that I was going rogue, they wanted to study us, who knows what they will do. Loki offering us to home and Iddun's apple to slow aging was god send. I worried what will happen Morgan when the truth came out.” 

“ Morgan and lady pepper are safe here. No harm will come upon them . Fear not friend Tony. Loki is very fond of lady pepper and Morgan, you are safe here.” assured Thor.

“ That he is, you know pepper gives relationship advice to Loki? Its like two girlfriends bitching about nagging in laws and foolish husbands. Speaking of husbands, did Loki propose or are you going to end up being a pining spinster?” laughed Tony.

“ I will not end up pining or a spinster dammit. Why can't people stop comparing me to damsels. I am a MAN and greatest warrior the nine has ever seen. But people completely disregard my great attributes and treat me like a doll or trophy to look pretty on Loki's side and don't get me started on the scheming nobles and royals, they want me gone so their daughters and sisters can stand beside Loki as rulers of nine.” groused Thor pacing the room.

“ Woh, clam down buddy, I was joking. I never knew things were so bad. They are just awed by Loki and temporarily forgot about you. The nobles scheming is nothing new. You have no cause to worry, everyone can see Loki is head over heels for you and are you not bonded.? Things will die down soon , then you will have enough time to be all lovey dovey.” 

“ Remember how Morgan crushed on Heimdall sneaking away to Bifrost at any chance a year ago.But when Helblindi came, she started following him around. Likewise people will also lose interest in Loki's love life soon. IF I you are so worried why not ask him to marry you?” 

“ I fear things are far more complex than they appear to be. Sometimes I feel Loki is dissatisfied with way the things are. The dire circumstances of annihilation in hands of shiny ones, forced Loki to use the collar. HE hoped to trick the Jotuns using the collar, the bond and sex were unseen complication. The truth of Loki's abduction, Odin's betrayal further complicated the issue. I sometimes feel Loki is in this relation because he is afraid to be left out, he feels like a stranger and uses any means possible to have a family. The arrival of Helblindi may have put Loki at slight ease but sometimes I see him staring blankly thinking a million thoughts and drowning in loathing. In those moments I feel no amount of love or promises can repair what was once broken between us.” sighed Thor pulling his hair.

Tony sighed at his friends dejected expression. HE looked truly pathetic and ready to cry half sitting on a wooden chair pulling at his blonde hair. Tony knew he had to say something but he was at a loss of words. Being told Loki's history and Thanos hand in Mogard invasion, he is surprised how well Loki is able to function and be a perfect ruler is something of a mystery. Any other man or god would've killed himself or gone on a rampage; if one were to face such deceit, cruelty and torture but Loki picked himself up and showed everyone that he can and will overcome any and every thing. He single handedly battled Thanos from the void and became the best King the nine has ever seen. To think it took him only a decade to accomplish all that made him think how stupid Asgard was to ever disapprove of Loki. Privately he believed Odin had something to do with Loki's treatment in the past. HE kept such thoughts to himself since the topic was a taboo and sore point for his friends.

“ Thor buddy, I think you should talk to Loki these things. Communication is the key when it comes to relationship. No amount of pep talks can accomplish what a sitting down can do. You need Loki for this not me or sif or the queen. You will see all your doubts an fears are just that fears and nothing more once you communicate.”  
“ You are right, Tony. I apologize for burdening you with my worries. Thank you my friend for your advice. I will go now. A good sparring session will clear my mind. I bid you farewell.” said Thor getting up and hugging Tony before exiting the lab.  
“ Sure big guy. Happy to help. Don't train too hard, ok.”  
The blonde prince made his way to the private training fields reserved for the princes and visiting nobles coming to a stop by the swords rack. HE picked up a long sword to practice un clipping Mjolnir. Mjolnir slipped from his hand and fell to the ground with a loud thump. When he bent down to retrieve it the hammer did not budge from its place shocking Thor. HE put down the sword and pulled the hammer to no avail ; even using all his strength he couldn't pull the hammer when he tried summoning it the hammer did not move an inch and he felt an angry hiss at the back of his mind. HE felt himself shaking and exhaustion overcame him suddenly making him to collapse on the ground. 

HE sat there collecting his breath before standing up slowly. HE must be sick or something worse to be reduced to such state. He abandoned the hammer walking steadily stopping very few minutes to breath. By the time he arrived at the healing chambers he threw up once. 

The young apprentice minding the reception startled when she saw the prince , rushing forward to help him slump on the couch. After making sure the prince was in no danger of toppling over, she ran to fetch Eir, the head healer. Eir took one look of the pale and sweaty prince and order him to the Soul forge. The apprentice rushed out to inform the allmother while the other healers helped Thor into the forge. Eir examined the prince while the forge spewed out various readings. She couldn't find any aliment or poison in his system to cause such distress. Soon the queen joined them. The soul forge readings offer no clue of the mystery illness puzzling them even further.  
ed  
“ Prince, how long have you been feeling ill. Did you notice any thing unusual anything even the slightest.” asked Eir.

“ I think two weeks or so. I felt hot and clammy for past few days. I couldn't keep anything in. Mother, I think I am cursed.”  
“ Why is that darling? Why do you think you are cursed.” The all mother encouraged him to speak while running a hand through his hair.  
“ Mjolnir doesn't answer my call.” he replied in a small voice.  
“ Prince Thor, do you feel breathless and winded.” cut Lady Eir.  
“ Yes. Do you know what is wrong with me.” asked Thor looking at the head healer.  
“ I hope so my prince, But first you should allow me examine you one more time.”  
Eir summoned red sedir in her hand placing it on the prince's abdomen. She gave a gasp and backed away after a moment. Thor cried out in surprise when he saw a green wisp near his abdomen. He looked at Eir for answer when Frigga pulled him into a tight hug laughing.

“ Oh Thor” cried Frigga kissing his cheeks only confusing him even more.  
“ Congralations my prince.” said Eir with suspiciously bright eyes.  
“ What Mother, I don't understand.” cried Thor.  
“ Your are pregnant Thor. I am going to be grandmother.” said Frigga hugging her son once again.  
“ WHHaattt, preg... it can't be . Mother I am a man. I can't be pregnant. Check again . Lady Eir.” shouted Thor untangling from his mother.  
“ Thor don't be follish. We are gods and we can get pregnant. Remember Skeggi's lesson on Jotun bonds. Clearly the baby is a seidr wielder hence you feel more exhausted than normal. What a wonderful news, we should send for Loki.” scolded frigga pushing Thor back into laying down.

“ Lady Eir, examine Thor and give me full report on the baby. Bring him some ice.” ordered the Queen.

“ Oh I can't wait to me see my grand child. The palace has gone so long without the squeals of an infant, Isn't it wonderful Thor.” gushed Frigga.  
While the prince lay there in shock for Eir to prick and prod.

“ Mother are you alright, Heimdal summoned me and refused to tell me why. He asked me to go to the healers and I was worried.” cried Loki barging into the healing chambers. On seeing Thor sleeping in the soul forge for a second he feared the worst. He rushed forward only for his mother to block his path beaming and hugging him.  
“Darling its alright. Everything is fine. calm down. Go sit by Thor.”  
“ But Thor.”  
“ Its ok honey. See he is fine.” said Frigga making her way out to give them privacy.

Thor didn't remember falling asleep. He felt a comfortable weight snuggled to his side. With a happy sound he pulled Loki close hugging him.  
“WHA..What Thor. Mmh” mumbled Loki snuggling into Thor trying to go back to sleep.  
“ THOOOR, you are awake. WHAt happened? Heimdal pulled me away from counsel and he refused to say anything and you were in the soul forge and I was worried and and I was...” babbled Loki only to get punched by the older prince. He fell off the bed and sat up in stunned silence.  
“ THAt's for the baby.” said Thor before pulling into a hug. Loki went easily looking confused rubbing his cheek where Thor hit him.

“ Congrats, we are having a baby. Brother.” said Thor kissing Loki full on the Mouth.

Loki remained shell shocked for a few minutes before he tightened his grip kissing Thor feverishly. When Thor parted his lips he licked him and deepened the kiss. Thor grabbed Loki's ass while his other hand tried sneaking into his clothes.

“ No PDA in the healing chamber.” The princes froze hearing Eir voice scrambling to get away.“Prince Thor, some herbs for morning sickness.” She said placing a small box bed side.

“Thank you.” replied Loki pink faced.

“ Shall we go back to our chambers.” asked Loki helping Thor to stand, intertwining their hands. The two princes vanished from the chambers to appear in their rooms. After a good amount of time the princes were finally done with their celebrations . they cuddled together talking about impending celebrations.

“ Cold feels good. Don't move your hand. Yes right there. I think he likes cold.”  
“ HE?” asked Loki summoning frost.  
“ The great god of Thunder will give birth to the greatest mage cum warrior. So its a boy.” said Thor slyly with a wicked grin.  
“ Well.”  
“ So you say Thor.”  
“ Loki, you should wait on me hand and foot. Bring me anything I desire. Call me pretty and bestow jewels and treasures upon me and blight anyone and everyone I point to .” sniffed Thor with a crooked smile.  
“ Anything you say my queen.” offered Loki equally amused.  
“ By the way Brother, we can't have our child grow up fatherless or worse a bastard. So will you accept my proposal at least now.” asked Loki.  
“ Will see brother. Now fetch me pears. The baby wants some pears. Go on hurry.” shooed Thor.  
“ Already so bossy. What will I do when you are big as a moon.” chuckled Loki ducking the book thrown at his head.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comment, kudos and bookmark if you like the story and if you want more. If you don't;hey you. yes, you. I am talking to you. I will look for you. I will find you. and I will Ki*** you. Liam Neeson style.  
> \- 0  
> \-----
> 
> Just kidding. please comment. It is all that is needed to survive.


End file.
